


A Day On The Town

by mochipii



Series: The Titan Rider [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Female Hange Zoë, M/M, Tea Shop Owner Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), gays & lesbians unite!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochipii/pseuds/mochipii
Summary: Pieck's tiny adventure on the town.Please, enjoy!
Relationships: Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith, Pieck & Hange Zoë, Pieck/Hange Zoë
Series: The Titan Rider [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082531
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	A Day On The Town

"I'm sorry Pieck, I'm really, REALLY, sorry..." Hange frantically apologizing while getting dressed. A messenger from the Queen's Palace arrived five minutes ago informing that her presence is expected in the Palace, he's waiting in the living room.

Pieck can only smile watching Hange running around between the bathroom and the wardrobe to fetch her dress uniform and wash herself as fast as she could so she would look presentable for the Queen.

Once she's sure her uniform are all set, she went over to Pieck who's watching her panicking from her place, leaning back on the headboard. She leaned down for a kiss, "I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you after this. I promise." 

Pieck grabbed Hange's tie and pulled her down again, bringing her close to her face as she's moving back up, "Not so fast, Commander,"

"Pieck, I really have to go now..." Hange struggled to stand up.

"I know, Commander. I was just fixing your tie. It's crooked," Pieck answered calmly.

Blushing hard, Hange swallowed, "Oh..."

"There, it's straight now," grinned Pieck.

With that, Hange ran out the door screaming a chain of apologies.

Pieck sighed and sliding back inside the blanket. Staring at the ceiling she remembered her days in active duty, these things happened a lot. Being made to report to wherever at a moment's notice, sometimes they don't even give you time to wash your face of change your clothes. Not that it matter, she'll be made to turn into titan anyway, nobody will care if you stink.

*****

Pieck woke up when the room is already bright, she's sure it's already past nine. Rolling to Hange's side of the bed, she looked at the small clock there and saw that it's almost ten thirty. Rolling back and staring at the ceiling again, she wondered what she's going to do for the rest of the day. She spent a few more minutes just lazing around in the bed, looking around the entire room. This room is bigger than the one she had in the last apartment. Oh right, Pieck never ask Hange why she moved apartment.

Feeling bored staying in bed, Pieck rolled over and sat up on the edge of the bed, grabbing the crutch she wedge between the bed and the nightstand. Looking at that thing, she wondered if she would ever walk normal again. Wondering if she wasn't trying hard enough to try to walk. Sometimes she never thought about walking normal, walking with her crutch is her normal, like she's always like that, then she would remembered the grueling physical training she'd had during her Warrior Candidate days. A lot of physical activity that required her to stand or run in prolonged period of time. She did all that, it means her legs were normal, she can stand and walk normal, without a crutch. 

Feeling that there's no use in constantly wondering what ifs, she decided to just get up and took a shower. Hange was considerate enough in adding a foldable bench in the shower stall. Pieck remembered how touched she felt when Hange enthusiastically showed her the addition to her the first night she's here, resulting in them fucking in the shower and the proud look on Hange's face knowing she picked the right sturdy bench and for making Pieck a mess her first night back in the island.

After shower, Pieck went to the wardrobe and picked her favourite dress and a light sweater to wear that day. She left a note on the pillow, in case Hange got back while she's still out.

Locking the front door, she hailed a coach to take her to the merchant district, where shops and restaurant lined. Pieck took her time in the city, enjoying the view, and the atmosphere. She went to a little book shop, looking around when something caught her eyes. A children's book with a red cover. She picked it up and turned a few pages and saw it, a drawing of a golden dog sitting outside a toy shop looking inside. The dog was smiling at a black cat plushie displayed in the window. It was her favourite book when she was little, a story about a stray dog who wants to be friends with the black cat plushie. It has a happy ending story where a kind lady brought the dog to her home where he had his own bed and never have to worry about being hungry again and one day the kind lady brought home the black cat plushie because she noticed that the dog always stopped in front of the toy shop and wag his tail at the black cat plushie every time they go to town.

Running her hand through the drawing, Pieck decided to buy the book for Hange as a present along with two other books. She made a small chat, while paying, with the shop owner. He proudly told her that his shop now sells imported book from the continent and he could help her to get any book she needs from the continent because he has connection there. Pieck listened to him patiently and bid her leave after promising to come to his shop whenever she needed more books.

Outside the shop Pieck heard her stomach growling. Looking at her watch she was shocked to see that it was past lunch time, no wonder she's hungry. Continuing her walk she made a turn and surprised to see Levi's tea shop sign. Looking left and right at the entire street she realized that the last time she was here was from the opposite direction.

Peeking inside she saw the shop is empty and the cats were still on the plank by the window. Now they're both curled up sleeping. Opening the door, she was welcomed by the ringing of the chime on the door.

"Hi," she waved as Levi turned to the door greeting from behind the counter.

"Pieck? Hi, come in, come in," 

"Hi, Levi. Do you still have those magnificent sandwiches from the other day?" Pieck directly asked because she's so hungry.

"Yeah, of course. Go pick a seat,"

Grinning wide she picked a seat by the big window, just under the wooden plank where the cats asleep. She pets the sleeping cats, one by one woke up, miaowed sleepily, stretched and went straight back to sleep.

Levi returned with a big plate of three kinds of sandwiches and put it in front of her.

Without missing a beat, Pieck took one and immediately munched it, "Oh, Levi. This is so good," she continued talking with a mouth full of sandwich.

"You might want to slow down with the chewing. The sandwiches isn't going anywhere," Levi added, concerned with the way Pieck eats.

Grinning wide, Pieck ignored Levi and grabbed another sandwich and stuffed them into her mouth when the previous one hasn't completely swallowed yet.

"Oi, oi. Slow down! if you choked and die here, Four Eyes is going to kill me,"

"And maybe this will help her keep the sandwiches down and not to choke and die in our shop," Erwin suddenly appeared with a tall glass of ice tea with bits of fruits and ice cubes in it and sat next to her.

Pieck's eyes went wide at the drink, "Sho..pwettyy...." she mumbled her compliment with a full mouth.

Erwin just laugh and watched closely when Pieck reached out for the glass and took a long sip. Both men anxiously watched her drink waiting for her reaction to the beverage.

Pieck finally swallowed and looked at Erwin, "What. Is. This?" asking slowly.

Nervously, Erwin said, "It's a fruit tea, the shop's new creation. If you noticed, the ice cube is not water but the fruit's syrup, so it will keep your drink cool but won't watered down the taste."

"This is GOOD, Erwin. Good."

Huffing a sigh of relief, Erwin glanced at Levi, smiling wide.

"Well, I'm glad you liked it. Now we can put it on the menu. It's Erwin's creation. He's been perfecting it for the past two weeks. You're our first human to tried it," Levi explained calmly while sipping his own tea.

Looking back and forth between Erwin and Levi, "Is there any other creature ever tried the drink?" she asked carefully.

Simultaeneusly Erwin and Levi, turned their heads to the window where the cats sleep.

"Oh, wow..." responded Pieck while munching on her fifth slice of sandwich.

"So, Pieck. What brought you here alone?" Erwin asked when she saw Pieck leaned back on her chair looking like she's full now.

"Yeah, where's Four Eyes?"

"Hange left me," Pieck replied calmly while sipping on her ice tea.

Levi almost choke on his tea at her answer, both men now stared at her, demanding explanation.

Realizing she might gave the wrong impression with her answer, Pieck corrected herself, "No! not LEFT me like that. She was summoned to the Palace last night and hasn't come back when I left this morning,"

Pieck can hear a huff of relief from the two men.

"Sorry I made you worry," she continued, laughing awkwardly.

Suddenly the front door burst open with a loud bang that made the three of them and the cats in the window jumped at their spots and turned to the door. 

Hange stood at the door panting heavily with wide eyes.

"DAMNIT, FOUR EYES! If that door came off of the wall, you will pay for the replacement!" Levi barked and without missing a beat added, "...and you scared the cats!"

Ignoring Levi completely, Hange went behind Pieck's chair and knelt next to her, "You were gone..." Hange looked miserable.

Turning in her seat Pieck looked at her, "Hange, I left you a note,"

"You did...?" Hange frowned.

"Yeah, I left it on the pillow,"

"Oh..."

Erwin's giggle and Levi's 'tch' can be heard as Hange stood up and took a seat next to Levi. Erwin stood and went back to the kitchen to get Hange some drink and refill Pieck's glass. When he's back to the table, Hange grabbed the glass, pull out the straw and chug the entire content of the glass in one go.

"Jeez, Four Eyes, thirsty much?" Levi playfully mocks her.

"Shut up Levi, I ran all the way from the apartment to here,"

"Which could've been avoided if you just calm down a bit and read Pieck's note," Levi continued.

Pieck and Erwin looked at each other laughing.

"Well, why don't you and Pieck stay here for dinner? Early dinner, before actual dinner time, before other people started to coming in," Erwin interrupted, hoping it would defuse the tension.

Pieck looked at Hange, raising an eyebrow, silently asking if she agreed. 

"Well, that is a generous offer gentlemen. I take it...but, to go." Hange grinned.

"Well, you wait here then, I'll whip up something," Levi finished his tea and left the table for the kitchen. "Erwin you're in charge, don't let Four Eyes destroy our shop,"

They left Levi's tea shop with two bags full of food Hange's sure they would still have some left for tomorrow's lunch. 

THE END


End file.
